


【授權翻譯】Heroes in Red

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: ColdFlash ficlet. Barry loves Super Heroes but he found the common...雖然這世上有很多紅色的超級英雄…





	【授權翻譯】Heroes in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [赤いヒーロー（Heroes in Red）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143200) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> Many thanks to lee_kouren for sharing this sweetest and cutest coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! 
> 
> 感谢lee_kouren太太的超甜超可愛冷閃文！也非常感謝她願意讓我翻譯成中文！
> 
> 作者的話:  
> 這是卡稿的時候順手寫的小段子。  
> 因為我太想看到可愛的冷閃了wwww

「這個, 還有這個, 這也是。 還有這也是～～！」

隨著巴里的大吼而翩翩翻飛的是超級英雄的漫畫單行本。其中一本正好落到了萊的頭上, 遮住了視線。拿下來一看, 原來是蜘蛛人。  
　  
其他散落在地面上的還有鋼鐵人、夜魔俠、死侍、地獄怪客。

唉…。

大發脾氣的年輕英雄的心事對萊而言, 太容易猜中了。  
　  
萊仔細把地上的漫畫一本本撿起來, 低頭俯視抱頭往後倒在如茵草坪上的巴里。

「巴里？」

「萊…」

張開眼睛, 就看到呼喚著自己名字的偉岸男子一臉擔心地望著自己。背後映襯著晴空的萊, 那畫面對現在的巴里而言太過耀眼, 令他不禁別過了臉。

男人不知怎麼想的, 在巴里身旁緩緩坐了下來。接下來是紙被翻動的沙沙聲。 這讓巴里噘起了嘴。

「怎麼了? 你最喜歡超級英雄了不是嗎?」 

聽到刻意討好自己的溫柔口氣, 巴里嗤了ㄧ聲將視線轉回萊身上。

明知道這樣的自己像個笨蛋… 

「是沒錯啦…」

就是這麼後知後覺, 卻偏偏到現在才發現。

因為無聊的理由而粗暴對待自己最喜歡的超級英雄們的自覺還是有的。明知這樣的自己跟耍脾氣的小孩沒什麼不同, 也知道說出口絕對會讓坐在旁邊的男人失笑。

斜眼看著被問倒的巴里, 萊的嘴角忍不住上揚。 

「紅色是英雄的最愛不是嗎？」 

「！」

萊說的話讓巴里驚訝地坐起來, 認真地盯著對方的臉。 

「不管有多少紅色超級英雄, 我的”小紅”只有一個人喔――」

「萊…」 

巴里不爭氣地垂下眉。年長的男人總是能輕鬆看穿自己的心事, 先一步給巴里他心裡所想要的東西。

「閃電俠的紅色是特別的對吧？」

――紅閃？

說著他便忍不住把笑開了的萊推倒。伏下身的巴里的視線的角落裡, 堆積如山的紅色超級英雄的漫畫靜靜地躺在一邊。 

巴里一手推倒堆積如山的漫畫, 邊略奪著眼前的紅唇。 

 

這是我的。

只屬於我的大壞蛋――。


End file.
